


Grave

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [51]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Confessions, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship/Love, Humor, Pre-Reboot, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Life and Death would fall in love, if they could — there's no possibility of one without the other.





	Grave

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be obsessed with these two, wow. Back around 2011-2013. They're still PERFECT. Comments/thoughts welcomed!

 

051.

*

Life and Death follow each other, hand-in-hand.

Stephanie has given _Life_ to another human being, and works now alongside Oracle and Batman, to protect and monitor Gotham's citizens, though she's been underestimated and rejected endlessly.

It would be too easy to label Cassandra as _Death_ — the daughter to the well-known and most feared assassins across the globe; the living weapon.

And it would be wrong.

Of all things, Cassandra represents _Life_ — the one who chose justice and mercy, to witness decay.

 _Death_ clings within Stephanie's heart and mind, reminding her of her mistakes, shrouding her past when Black Mask nearly killed her — and yet, Stephanie chose _Death_ , fleeing with Leslie Thompkins, to work through her guilt and naviety.

Life and Death would fall in love, if they could — there's no possibility of one without the other.

It seems silly to think her minor and admiring crush on Cassandra could mean anything by now. She seems more thrilled about punching Stephanie in the jaw, or kicking her ass in general.

More-so than a _love confession_.

"You weren't very good at hiding it," Cassandra tells her flatly, as Stephanie's perspiring, semi-bruised face goes an ugly, mortified scarlet.

She's probably shouldn't have whispered it like a infatuated, horny _loser_ , with Cassandra's tan, muscle-toned body straddling over hers, three of Cassandra's fingers thrusting gently inside her.

Stephanie's heart flutters with a similarly _gentle_ beat, when Cassandra's expression relaxes and she leans over, pressing a kiss to Stephanie's lips.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
